Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to session information and more particularly relates to securely transferring session information.
Description of the Related Art
Websites have the ability to pass data to a native client application running on a user's machine. These clients often require sensitive data, such as session related information or other identity related information, to be passed to them, and this data can be easily intercepted.